Never Been Kissed
by Ms.HellFire-ffacnt
Summary: When Lola and Logan are 'grounded' from a field trip after breaking curfew one too many times, they decide to play a game of 20 Questions. What will Logan find out? And what will he do to make it better? Oneshot. R


Hello everyone! Yes I know what you must be saying, What in God's name is she doing writing another story when she has yet to update her other…four I think it is. Well this was just a cute little one shot, that popped into my head and I needed to write it down. I also promise that as soon as I get some inspiration for my other stories I will update as soon as possible. You don't want me to just write something for the sake of writing it do you? Yeah I didn't think so.

I hope you all enjoy this. Just a little warning for my fans who are into politics, I'm a Democrat, so I have just a small "Diss" towards the Republican party so if that is going to offend you please do not read this story. I am warning you now at the beginning because if I find one flame in the reviews you are going to get it.

But for the rest of y'all enjoy!!

Kisses, Ms. HellFire 4590

Disclaimer: Must I? I mean come on people if I did would I be writing stories on fanfic? No, I'd be the next Aaron Spelling sitting in the 100 Billion dollar mansion sipping Piňa Coladas in the pool.

_Never Been Kissed_

Lola and Logan sat alone in the boys' dorm one weekend, both in a way 'grounded' by the school for breaking curfew more than five times in a month. Their friends, in fact their entire grade, on a three day weekend fieldtrip for English class, to visit Mark Twain's house. They were both quite angry about it, not so much for not going to Mark Twain's house, come on who would really care about that, but on the way back they were spending the whole Saturday night and Sunday afternoon on the Coconut-Azul Beach. They only beach in the world where the sand was water blue and pure white, it was in fact one of the most beautiful beaches in the world.

"I'm bored." Lola was slumped down on the couch her eyes barely catching what was on the big screen T.V., not that they were giving anything interesting anyway.

"Yeah me too, I'm trying to find something good to watch, but there is nothing on." Logan was upside down on the couch, his now semi-long hair dusting the floor.

"What I can't believe is, that there is over 500 channels on this T.V and not one decent thing to watch!" Lola screeched, kicking her legs out in front of her, pounding her fists onto the leather seat. Just then a huge clap of thunder could be hear over head, along with a monsoon of down pouring rain and the T.V screen going blank. Logan repeatedly clicked the remote, until he was certain that they were powerless.

"Great." Lola's voice was sour, "Now we don't even have boring things to watch."

"Oh what and that's my fault?" Logan lifted his head from the floor, his mood wasn't any better than hers.

Lola's eyes softened, "No, I'm sorry I just would much rather be at the beach."

"Me too." Logan's voice was soft now too. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Lola got up from the couch. Logan tried to join her, but since he had been hanging over the edge for so long his body tensed up and he was stuck.

"Uhh Lola? Lola!" Logan was holding his head up off the ground with his arms. Lola laughed at the sight, The Infamous Logan Reese did look hysterical at the moment.  
"Need a hand Superman?" Lola went to grab his arms, but Logan told her no.

"Well how do you expect me to help you up?" She looked down into his blue/green eyes.

"Leg cramp, leg cramp, leg cramp, leg cramp!" Logan started yelling. Lola just kept laughing as she pulled his legs down onto the couch and watched as he rolled himself on to the floor. Logan was howling in pain, his leg was curled stiff and his calf muscle bulging from the cramp.

"Oh calm down you big baby it's just a charley horse." Lola began massaging his leg until she heard him quiet down; he just needed to get the blood flowing again.

Logan's sigh was one of relief, "Thanks, damn that hurt."

"Well I guess that teaches you net to sit like that again. I don't even know how you do that, that would give me a headache." Lola grabbed the sides of her head.

"Well I guess my head is just more capable of handling pressure than yours is." Logan shot back.

"Yeah well I guess it takes a while for blood to fill up an empty vessel." Lola smirked and Logan gave her a dirty look.

"There is still pizza and Chinese left over in the fridge." Logan told her while staring into the refrigerator. "Which would you prefer?"

"Umm how about both?" Lola asked him.

"Both?" Logan was confused

"Yeah" Lola pulled out the Chinese containers and the pizza. She flipped open the pizza box and plopped the pizza down on foil, then she took the rice, the dumplings and everything else and dumped it all on top of the pizza.

"Pregnancy cravings?" Logan looked at her.

"Nah just regular cravings" Lola eyed him, "It's good, my brother and I used to do this all the time."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Logan was surprised that she had never said anything.

"Yeah well he's older."

"How much older?" Logan was curious, why didn't he ever come to visit her.

"Well let's see I'm almost 17 so he's almost 25. No actually he just turned 25 in January." Lola continued to busy herself with the pizza oven on the counter.

"What's his name?" Logan was curious now, he had known Lola almost four years and she had never once mentioned having a brother.

"Lucas" Lola turned the dial on the pizza oven and then gripped the counter side tightly. She hated talking about her brother, even with her friends. In fact Logan was the first people she had ever told about Lucas.

"So where is he?"

"Military man, he's in Iraq." Lola's voice was soft; she was trying to keep it steady.

"So that's why you freaked out in history class the other day, when they were talking about the war and how it was so right."

"Damn republicans, lining their pockets with cash! It's not fair! They don't care that there are people dying over there every day, families ripped apart. There is no point to this stupid war! They just want the damn oil! They…" Lola's voice trailed off as she almost broke down in tears.

"Shhhh, shhh. I know, I know that they don't care. And you're right it's not fair. There shouldn't be any more war, it's the 21st century and instead of advancing in peace and technology, people much rather blow each other up." Logan tried to soothe her, he held her tight to his chest as she sobbed.

"I want him back; I want him to come home! I hate him!" Lola pounded her fist against Logan's chest, but she was so distraught he barely felt anything, she had no strength left, she was crying too much.

"Why do you hate him?"

"Because he left me!" Lola's voice was muffled; her head was still buried into Logan's chest.

"Is you father in the military too?"

"I don't have a father. I never did. Just my brother. He did this because he has some crazy notion in his head that this would make him a man."

"Do you think that makes a man?"

"NO! I think that makes him a fool! I hate wars, violence, he knows that and he went and joined up anyway. He left me and momma, he left us all alone." Lola was calmer now, her tears had stopped, but she was still angry.

"Lola I'm sure he wouldn't have done this if he didn't think it was the right thing for him."

"He's an idiot. He should have gone to school not the Middle East." Lola was cross, "Sorry." She pointed to his tear stained shirt.

"Ah don't worry about it." Logan yanked off his shirt and went to pull another one out of the drawer.

"Thanks Logan."

"If he's such an idiot then crying is not going to make him smart. Besides you don't want to ruin your pretty face for the camera." Logan ran him thumb along her cheek, and Lola smiled.

"Pizza's done" Lola announced as she pulled the foil out of the oven.

"Wow that really does look good."

The two of them sat down at the small coffee table in the room, rice spilling everywhere as they tried to roll up the pizza. Both of laughing trying to see who could spill less.

"Do you want to play a game?" Logan asked when they were cleaning up.

"What kind of game?"

"20 Questions. We can each ask each other 20 questions about absolutely anything." Logan told her.

"Sure why not."

"Ok you go first." Logan sat down on the couch this time.

"Umm ok… what's your favorite color?"

"That's the best you got?" Logan stared at her in disbelief.

"You said anything."

"Blue. My turn. Who was the worst kiss you've ever had?" Logan inquired, he always jumped in head first.

"Umm, I don't know. What's your favorite vacation spot?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I said I don't know."

"Well they can't all have been good." Logan pressed.

"Well ummm…." Logan watched her face as she tried to think of an answer, it was then he realized.

"You've never kissed a guy have you?"

"Wait a second that's not fair, that's two questions." Lola was panicky now, her acting skills failed her suddenly, she couldn't hide it.

"Am I right?" Lola suddenly became aware as to how close Logan actually was to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Lucas was always very protective of me, never once let me leave his sight." Lola told him as she backed away, desperate for space. Logan didn't let her have that space, he followed her. Lola kept backing up until she felt the doorknob in her hand. Unfortunately Logan was quicker, stronger and taller than she was. He backed her up against the door and held it shut with his hand. He leaned in to kiss her and she turned away, her face became flushed, her cheeks red.

"I..I ne..I don't know how." She stuttered, breathing hard, embarrassed to be caught in this situation.

"It's easy. Pure instinct." Logan whispered to her as he turned her head toward him. Her breaths became quick and shallow; when she felt his lips on her she tensed. But then she felt his hand caress her cheek and she relaxed into the kiss. She would slap herself for admitting this later, but Logan was right, it was pure instinct.

Hmm talk about one hell of a way to spend a rainy afternoon…grounded.

Hope you enjoyed,

Kisses,

Ms. HellFire 4590


End file.
